zhan_longfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Equipment refers to items that a Destiny character can equip to increase their stats and obtain bonus effects. Equipment is divided into the following Tiers White -> Black Iron -> Green -> Bronze -> Silver -> Gold -> Purple -> Emperor -> Valkyrie -> Saint -> Divine -> Demon Harvest -> Deity -> Epic Equipment can be obtained by: * Killing Monsters * Completing Quests * PKing other players * Buying from other players or NPCs. * Trading with other players * Blacksmiths profession Weapons Swords - Sword (Black Iron Tier) Attack: 21-35 Strength: +3 Required Level: 8 Dropped from: Bear King - Blade (Green Tier) Attack: 320-440 Strength: +25 Level Requirement: 54 Dropped from: Emperor – Yao Xing - Sword (Silver Tier')' Attack: 185-280 Strength: +29 Endurance: +24 Extra: Increases attack by 2% Level Requirement: 40 - City’s Sword(Gold Tier')' Attack：210-300 Strength：+25 Vitality：+20 Other: Increases attack damage by 3% Other: Ignores 1% of the target’s defense Description: In ancient days, Jade City hanged in the horizon. Strong people from all over the continent came to Jade City and found a godly weapon in Jade City, and that is this Jade City’s Sword. According to rumours it contains godly powers that can split mountains and destroy boulders. Level requirement: 30 Dropped from: Bi Ke Status: Sold - Rain Sword(Purple Tier – Superior) Attack: 720-950 Strength: +37 Endurance: +35 Other: User’s Attack Power increased by 7% Unique Passive: 3% probability of a critical hit Introduction: In ancient times, a land of frost and rain existed in the realm of gods. The gods would enter the Lands of Eternal Frost and Rain to refine their spirit and ascend to a greater pinnacle of power. However, the region was completely destroyed during the great war between gods and demons, turning what was once a land of serenity into a land of ruin. It was in these ruins that heroes of the next generation discovered a legendary weapon. This weapon allowed its wielder to call upon the heavens for strength. It could even control life and death. Level requirement: 48 Dropped from: Qilin -'Qin’s Sword (Valkyrie Tier - Superior)' Attack: 1400 - 1850 Strength: +70 Endurance: +68 Magic: +65 Extra: Increase attack by 17% Extra: Ignore the target’s defense by 25% Bonus: Infinite durability, this item will never lose any durability. Bonus: Additional 10% chance of a superior strike Unique Effect: Whenever this sword kills a player, increase the attack of this weapon by 1% without any limits. The stacks will disappear upon logging out. Description: In the ancient times there lived an emperor that was both kind and known to all under the heavens. His saber was forged in the city of Long Quan but in the midsts of a fierce battle, it snapped in half. The broken pieces were then buried into the ground, staying there for countless generations. At last the broken sword has been unearthed and still contains the vast powers of the emperor. This sword would be known to the future generations as the king of swords and after the previous owner of the sword as Qin’s Sword. Blade (Demon Harvest Tier - Superior) ''' Attack: 4750-5800 Strength: +160 Agility: +157 Stamina: +155 Magic: +152 Additional: Increases the user’s attack power by 65% Additional: Ignores 30% of the target’s defense Special Effect: Suppressor, Gives the user a 20% chance of receiving a heal as the weapon moves the power of the sea. The heal effect is two times the user’s attack Special Effect: Break, gives the user a 20% chance of forcing the target back and stunning them for 0,7 seconds Special Effect: Body, summons the power of holy spirits to the user’s body and awakens the spirit of the heavenly warrior, greatly increases the user’s attack and defense. Lasts for five minutes and consumes 110 Rage. Special: Demon Harvest Weapon 1782 Required Level: 130 Required Class: Swordsman, Knight, and Monk Required Charm: 170 Dropped from: Head Genera (Demon Harvest BOSS) '''Daggers - Dagger (Green Tier) Attack: 55-90 Agility: +5 Others: Increases the instant-kill rate by 0.1% Level Required: 20 Dropped from: Wolf King 【Barbarian Blade】('Green Tier weapon) Attack: 320-440 Strength: +25 Level Requirement: 54 Dropped from:Emperor – Yao Xing - 'Bone Dagger (Silver Tier) Type: Dagger Attack: 75 – 145 Agility: +21 Endurance: +14 Level Requirement： 20 Cost: 40 Gold - Blade(Gold Tier) Attack Power: 410-645 Agility: +30 Endurance: +26 Extra: Increases Backstab’s damage by 10% Level Requirement: 47 Dropped From: Practitioner – Locus Inferno Dagger (Gold Tier) Lv 58 Dagger, Attack power 540-750, Endurance+35, Agility +34 - Edge (Emperor Tier) Attack: 780-1050 Agility: +48 Endurance: +48 Strength: +44 Extra: Increases 10% damage on physical attacks Extra: Ignores target’s defense by 9% Required Level: 57 Required Profession: Assassin Dropped by: Emperor – Mu Rong Jun Axes '- War Axe (Silver' Tier')' Attack: 90-180 Strength: +22 Endurance: +19 Level Requirement: 22 Cost: 60 Gold - Hat Goblin’s Axe(White tier) Attack: 25-40 Level Requirement: 30 - Battleaxe(Green Tier')' Attack Damage: 75-149 Strength: +18 Other: +11 Strength Level Requirement: 32 Dropped by: Troll - Axe (Gold Tier) Level Requirement: 42 Owner: Lei - Heaven Axe(Gold '''Tier)' Attack：340-590 Strength：+27 Endurance：+24 Extra：Increases attack power by 5% Extra：Ignores 2% of target’s defense Level Requirement：45 - 'Twin Battle-Axe (Purple Tier – Superior)' Attack: 800-1070 Strength: +42 Endurance: +40 Extra: Increase attack by 9%. Special Effect: 3% chance of a superior strike. Special Effect: When attacking the target, there is a 20% chance to summon one of the demons, ice or fire, that attacks the enemy for massive damage. Description: In the ancient times, a group of demons tried to invade and destroy the Heavens. One by one, the Gods fell from the heavens and became mortal men. One of the Gods that fell brought two demons with him to the human world and became an imperial blacksmith. After 10 years, he sealed the twin demons into a single battle-axe and granted the weapon the ability to fight both demons and Gods alike. Therein lies the legend of this battle-axe. Required Level: 54 Dropped by: Emperor – Liu Yuan '''Spears' - Shining Spear(Bronze Tier')' Attack：100-125 Strength：+14 Passive：Increases the attack power of the user by 0,5% Level requirement：24 Dropped from: Rock Skeleton - Soul Spear (Purple Tier) Attack: 670-880 Strength: +39 Endurance: +36 Extra: Raises attack by 6% Extra: Raises accuracy by 14% Level Requirement: 53 Dropped from: Emperor – Shi Le Glass Spear of the Dragon’s Soul '''(Purple Tier Spear – Superior) Attack: 810-1070 Strength: +40 Endurance: +38 Extra: Increases the user’s damage by 8%. Extra: 5% chance to ignore 100% of the target’s defense .Required Level: 55 Introduction: In ancient times, at the Earth Dragon’s burial grounds, heaven and earth’s spirits accumulated in the dragon’s bones. When the Earth Dragon got resurrected, these spirits automatically condensed into Spirit Weapons. Unfortunately, these weapons would be forever confined to the inside of the dragon’s skeletal structure. Coincidentally, Player Xiao Yao Zi Zai forcefully broke the skeleton, revealing this Glass Spear of the Dragon’s Soul. '''Guns - Hot Gun (Bronze Tier')' Type: Gun Attack: 37-95 Agility: +18 Level Requirement: 19 Cost: 40 Gold - of the Black Flame(Gold Tier')' Attack: 360-575 Strength: +28 Agility: +26 Extra: Increases 4% attack damage Extra: Increases 35 attack damage Level Requirement: 40 Dropped by: Monster Bows - Wind (Silver Tier) Attack: 197-275 Agility: +27 Endurance: +25 Level Requirement: 37 Staffs 【Cloudy Moon Staff】（Silver Tier） Magic Damage: 105-170 Magic Power: +20 Strength: +17 Additional: Increase spell damage by 1.2% Level requirement：30 - Jade Staff (Silver Tier) Magic attack: 170 – 255 Magic power: +27 Strength: +18 Increases magic attack by 2% Level Requirement: 44 Other Requirement: Female Mages only - Pot Staff (Purple Tier) Magic Damage: 440-720 Endurance: +39 Magic: +37 Extra: Increases the effectiveness of healing skills by 10%. Extra: Increases maximum health by 300. Required Level: 47 Dropped from: Butterfly Queen - Heart Staff (Purple Tier) Magic Attack: 620-880 Endurance: +39 Magic: +37 Extra: Increases 8% damage on magic attack Extra: Increases the durability of Mana Shield by 17% Required level: 57 Required profession: Mage Dropped by: Emperor – Mu Rong Jun Hurricane Staff (Purple Tier) Lv 58 Magic attack 740-875, Magic attack +8%, Endurance+38, Magic +39 Void Fan (Purple Tier) Magic Damage: 710-900 Endurance: +41 Magic: +39 Extra: Increase the user’s Magic Damage by 9% Required Level: 58 Required Gender: Male Cry Staff (Demon Harvest Tier - Superior) Magic Attack: 5100-6200 Strength: +170 Stamina: +168 Magic: +165 Agility: +162 Additional: Increases the user’s magic attack power by 80% Additional: Increases the user’s Magic Burst by 20% Additional: Decreases the user’s cast speed by 33% Additional: Cry, increases the user’s magic attack power by 40% Special: Violence, increases the damage dealt by flame attacks by 50% Special: Demon Harvest Weapon Number 3211 Required Level: 130 Required Charm: 200 Required Class: Mage dropped from:Qin Deer Armor Armor - Bear Gloves (White Tier) Type: Armor Defence: 7 Required Level: 4 - Death’s Shin Guards (Green Tier) Type：Steel Armor Defense：35 Strength：+9 Level requirement : 25 Dropped from: Zombie - of the Earth(Bronze Tier) Type: Armor Defense: 70 Strength: +19 Others: +15 attack damage Level Requirement: 30 Dropped by: Earthworm - of Cruelness(Bronze Tier) Type: Armor Defense: 62 Endurance: +17 Level Requirement: 31 Dropped by: Troll - Bear’s Leg Guard(Bronze Tier) Type: Armor Defense: 65 Strength: +15 Other: Increases users defense by 20 points Level Requirement: 30 - Steel Wrist Guard(Silver Tier) Type: Armor Defense: 70 Strength: +25 Magic Power: +20 Other: Raises defense by 25 points. Level Requirement: 30 - Tomb Shin Guards(Silver Tier) Category：Armor Defense：110 Strength：+28 Endurance：+25 Extra：Increases attack damage by 0.7% Level Requirement：40 Reward from: Tomb Imps - Beacon Helmet(Purple Tier) Type: Armor Defense：180 Strength：+35 Endurance：+32 MP resistance：magic damage reduction by 2% Extra：Increases attack power by 4% Level Requirement：45 Dropped from: Chief - Helmet (Gold Tier) Level Requirement: 40 Owner: Lei - Peak Wristguard (Purple Tier) Category: Armor Defense: 220 Strength: +40 Magic: +38 Extra: Increases precision of attacks by 17% Extra: Increases magical resistance by 15% Required level: 49 Dropped from: Butterfly Queen - Armor (Purple Tier) Category: Armor Defense: 320 Strength: +40 Endurance: +37 Extra: Increases magic resistance by 21% Extra: Nebula Rain–Summons the power of the stars to reduce the defense of surrounding hostile targets within 5 meters by 7% Level Requirement: 54 Dropped from: Emperor – Yao Xing - Skull Metal Guards (Gold Tier) Type: Armor Defense: 170 Strength:+37 Endurance:+36 Extra: Raises user’s attack by 40 Level Requirement: 52 Dropped from: Emperor – Shi Le - Guards of the Beast (Gold Tier) Category: Heavy Armor Defense: 220 Strength: +40 Endurance: +36 Extra: +9% to the user’s physical attacks Required Level: 55 Dropped by: Emperor – Liu Yuan Divine Fireguard Helm (Emperor Tier) Type: Armor Defense: 370 Strength: +49 Endurance: +48 Magic: +45 Extra: Elevates the user’s magic resistance by 27% Extra: Elevates the user’s physical attack by 12% Effect: Enhanced vision, field of vision at night is increased by 10 meters Level Requirement: 61 Helmet (Demon Harvest) Type: Heavy Armor Defense: 2200 Strength: +175 Stamina: +172 Agility: +170 Magic: +167 Additional: Increases the user’s magic defense power by 127% and physical defense by 40% a Additional: Increases the user’s base attack power by 1800 Additional: Increases the user’s MaxHP by 7000 Special: Heart, The user will not be affected by Stuns, Lullaby’s, Confusion, or Poisonb Special: Demon Harvest Armor Number 0001 Required Level: 130 Required Class: Heavy Class Required Charm: 300 dropped from: Qin deer taken by Li Xiao Yao Cloth - Bear Arm Guard (White Tier) Type: Cloth Defence: 3 Required Level: 4 - Bear Robe (Black Iron Tier) Type: Cloth Defence: 10 Magic: +2 Required Level: 5 - Heavens Robe (Purple Tier) Type: Cloth armor Defense: 140 Magic: +41 Endurance: +37 Extra: Raises max health by 400 Extra: Raises the user’s magic type damage by 7% Gender Requirement: Female Level Requirement: 55 Dropped from: Emperor – Shi Le - Cloak - Feathered Cloak(Black Iron Tier) Type: Cloak Defense: 30 Strength: +4 Level requirement: 15 - Fire Cloak (Gold Tier) Defense: 150 Strength: +28 Endurance: +24 Additional: Increases defense by 50 points Level Requirement: 39 Reward from: Dark Dwarves - Cloak (Bronze Tier) Magic Attack: +1% Level Requirement： 40 - Cloak (Purple Tier) Defense: 240 Agility: +39 Endurance: +37 Extra: Increase user’s defense by 3% Extra: Increase user’s magic resistance by 19% Level requirement: 55 Dropped by: Emperor – Liu Yuan Obtained by: Wan Er Cloak of Disillusionment '''(Purple Tier Equipment) Defense: 270 Strength: +40 Endurance: +37 Extra: Raises user’s defense by 125 points. Extra: Raises user’s Magic resistance by 14% Required Level: 55 '''Rings - of the Berserker(Bronze Tier) Endurance: +12 Passive: Increase the attack damage of the user by 7 Required level: 20. Dropped from: Queen - Stem Ring(Silver Tier) Strength: +27 Magic Power: +22 Extra: Increases attack by 20 points Level Requirement: 40 Dropped from: Imp - Luo’s Ring(Silver Tier) Strength： +27 Endurance： +25 Extra： Increases the user’s attack by 40 points Special Effect： Life Steal, converts 1% of damage to the user’s health Level Requirement： 45 - of Strength (Gold Tier) Strength: +35 Endurance: +20 Extra: Increases 15 attack damage. Level Requirement: 33 Dragon Ring(Purple Tier) Agility: +37 Endurance: +34 Extra: Boosts Assassins’ skill damage by 3% Extra: +180 Health Level Requirement: 48 of the Worthy (Gold Tier) Magic: +28 Endurance: +25 Extra: When healers use healing abilities, they have a 10% chance of having 100 extra healing points Level Requirement: 41 Dropped by: Monster - Ring (Gold Tier) Level Requirement: 43 Owner: Lei - Demon Ring(Purple Tier) Strength: +37 Endurance: +35 Extra: Increases HP by 300 Extra: Increases physical attack damages by 6% Level Requirement: 49 Dropped From: Practitioner – Locus - Night Ring (Gold Tier): Magic: +38 Endurance: +34 Raises magic damage by 3%. Level Requirement of 50. Dropped from: Emperor – Li Xiong - Dragon Ring (Emperor Tier) Strength:+50 Endurance:+49 Agility:+47 Extra: Increase the user’s attack power by 180 Unique Skill: of the Crimson Dragon – Greatly increases the user’s defense for 7 seconds. Decreases 40 points of fury. Level requirement: 58 Reward from: Barbarians Barren Hills Bloodthirsty Spirit Ring (Purple Tier) Agility: +40 Endurance: +38 Extra: Increase the effectiveness of an Assassin’s skills by 10%. Special: Lifesteal, attacker heals for 5% of total damage dealt. Required Level: 58 Chestplace - Chestplate (Green Tier) Defense: +17 Strength +4 Level Required: 20 Dropped from: Wolf King - Wind Chestplate (Silver Tier) Defense 117 Attack + 25 Magic Power + 11 Increases defense by 0.5% Level Requirement: 42 - Breastplate(Gold Tier) Type：Heavy Armor Defense：125 Strength：+29 Endurance：+25 Others：Increases defense by 40 points Level requirement：35 Traded from: Wan Er - Practice Chest Plate (Gold Tier) Level Requirement: 43 Owner: Lei - Breastplate(Gold Tier) Type: Armor Defense: 85 Agility: +27 Magic: +24 Extra: Increases user’s ranged attack damage by 5% Extra: Increases user’s max HP by 200 points Level Requirement: 48 Dropped From: Practitioner – Locus Leather - Bear Wrist Guard(Bronze Tier) Armor type：Leather Defense：100 Agility：+21 Additional：Increases instant kill chance by 0.2%. Level requirement ：34 Dropped from: Polar Bear - Wrist Guards(Gold Tier) Type: Leather Armor Defense: 45 Agility: +25 Endurance: +23 Others: Increases attack damage by 30 points Level Requirement: 35 Clan Bracers (Silver Tier) Type: Leather Gear Defense: 65 Agility: +27 Endurance: +19 Required Level: 45 Dropped by: Wolf Clan Warrior Phoenix Helmet (Divine Tier) Type: Leather Defense: 1300 Agility: +137 Stamina: +135 Strength: +132 Additional: Increases the user’s critical attack by 7% Additional: Increases the user’s MaxHP by 2900 Special Effect: Spirit, increases defense against flame attacks by 150% Required Level: 130 Required Charm: 140 Required Gender: Female Dropped from:Head Genera (Demon Harvest BOSS) Necklace - of Bravery(Bronze Tier) Strength: +21 Others: Equipper gains 50 HP Level Requirement: 30 Obtained from: PKing General Li Mu - of the Broken Army(Gold Tier) Strength: +27 Endurance: +25 Additional: Increases defense by 70 points Level Requirement: 38 Dropped from: of Dark Dwarves – Ming Jie Weed Necklace (Gold Tier) Level Requirement: 41 Owner: Lei - Divine Bone Chain (Emperor Tier) Slot: Necklace Endurance: +50 Strength:+47 Magic: +44 Extra: Increases the attack of Combos by 25% Extra:Increases defense by 150 and increases health by 20% Required Level: 57 Required Class: Swordsman Dropped by: Emperor – Mu Rong Jun Chain of Mercy Lv 58 Purple Tier Endurance +40, Magic +37 Healing Effect +128 Flame Dragon Bone Necklace (Demon Harvest) Strength: +177 Stamina: +172 Agility: +170 Magic: +168 Additional: Increases the user’s attack power by 75% Additional: Increases the user’s MaxHP by 5000 Additional: Decreases the skill and item cooldown period by 20% Special: Purple Flame, Increases flame damage by 10% Special: Mortal Imprisonment, deals an attack on the soul of the target. For 180 minutes after the target is killed, it cannot revive, nor can the spirit awaken. Furthermore, it decreases the target’s heal effect by 40%. Consumers 70 points of rage, Cooldown 10 minutes Required Level: 130 Required Charm: 220 Required Class: All Heavy Armor Class dropped from: Qin deer Shield -'of the Broken Army (Gold Tier)' Defense: 170 Strength: +25 Endurance: +20 Additional: Increases defense by 0.9% Level Requirement: 38 Holy Spirit Shield (Purple Tier Equipment) Defense: +610 Strength: +40 Endurance: +38 Extra: Health Points increase by 1000 points Extra: 23% Magic Resistance Extra: Attack +70 Parry Chance: +27% Level Requirements : 58 = Boots - Boots (Bronze Tier) Level Requirement： 36 - Ice Boots (Silver Tier) Type: Cloth Gear Defense: 50 Magic: +29 Endurance: +24 Extra: Increases healing effects by 55 points Level Requirement: 45 Dropped by: Wolf Clan Warrior boots(Green Tier) Type: Cloth armor Defense: 12 Magic Power: +5 Passive: Increases the effectiveness of healing spells by 10 points. Level Requirement: 20. Dropped from: Queen - Locked Battle Boots (Silver Tier) Type: Armor Defense: 75 Strength: +25 Endurance: +21 Additional: Increases attack damage by 0.7% Required level: 30 Rewards from: Letter - Rain Boots (Silver Tier) Type: Cloth armor Defense 49 Magic power +25 Agility +17 Increases magic attacks by 0.7%. Level Requirement: 42 - Lightning Boots (Gold Tier) Level Requirement: 44 Owner: Lei [Cloud Surfing Boots] (Gold Tier): Defense: 180 Strength: +34 Endurance: +32 Raises 3% attack damage and 2.2% movement speed. Level Requirement of 50. Dropped from: Emperor – Li Xiong 【Purple Dawn Boots】(Purple Tier) Type: Armor Defense: 225 Strength: +38 Endurance: +32 Extra: Increases defense by 4% Extra: Increases magic resistance by 11% Extra: Increases movement speed by 3% Level Requirement: 50 Dragon’s Cry Boots（Emperor Tier） Type: Leather Defense：255 Agility：+48 Endurance：+45 Strength：+44 Extra：Increases magic resistance by 17% Extra: Increases melee attack by 9% Level Requirement: 60 - Others - String Wristband (Gold Tier) Level Requirement: 37 Owner: Lei - Shin Guard (Gold Tier) Level Requirement: 41 Owner: Lei - Rain Chain (Gold Tier) Agility: +40 Endurance: +32 Extra: Increase the damage of all Musketeer skills by 7% Required level: 48 Dropped from: Butterfly Queen - Ming’s Chain (Gold Tier): Magic: +37 Endurance: +35 +45 Heal points on healing spells Level Requirement of 49. Dropped from: Emperor – Li Xiong King’s Wrist Guard (Gold Tier): Type:armor Defense: +170 Attack: +34 Strength: +31 Level Requirement of 50. Dropped from: Emperor – Li Xiong Nightbreeze Woodscent（Emperor Tier） Type: Defense Item, Moon Elves Defense：270 Extra: Increase magic resistance by 25% Extra: Increase chance of blocking by 37% Level Requirement: 61 Category:Destiny